love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Kosaka
Kousaka Honoka is the main protagonist of Love Live! She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She was born on August 3 and her zodiac sign is Leo. Honoka has ginger hair, with some of it tied up in a side ponytail, and blue eyes. Her main image color is orange, though her outfits are sometimes pink. She is 157 centimeters tall, and her blood type is O. She is the center of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called " ". She is voiced by Nitta Emi. Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She doesn't enjoy eating red bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. Clubs and Hobbies Honoka enjoys swimming and sticker collecting. She was the leader of the school idol group, μ's, before Rin took the role over. Starting from the second season, she succeeds Eli as Otonokizaka High School's student council president. Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 1.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 2.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 3.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 4.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 5.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 6.jpg Maid Kousaka Honoka.jpg Kousaka Honoka Banner.jpg Kousaka Honoka 2nd Years Wallpaper.png Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Honoka Snow Halation PV.png Honoka Original Illustration.jpg Honoka Original Illustration BokuLIVE.jpg Honoka BokuLIVE PV.jpg Honoka Original Illustration 2.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep01 077.jpg Ep01 090.jpg Ep02 00031.png Ep02 00030.png Ep02 00041.png Ep03 00130.png Ep03 00146.png Ep05 00010.png Ep05 00018.png Ep05 00067.png Ep05 00090.png Ep05 00181.png Ep06 00178.png Ep06 00151.png Ep06 00147.png Ep06 00138.png Ep06 00130.png Ep07 00154.png Ep07 00149.png Ep07 00160.png Ep07 00166.png Ep07 00057.png Ep08 00162.png Ep08 00211.png Ep08 00205.png Ep09 00001.png Ep09 00003.png Ep09 00005.png Ep09 00009.png Ep09 00107.png Ep09 00118.png Ep09 00122.png Ep09 00125.png Ep09 00144.png Ep09 00152.png Ep09 00155.png Ep10 00022.png Ep10 00087.png Ep10 00111.png Ep10 00114.png Ep10 00168.png Ep11 00001.png Ep11 00002.png Ep11 00010.png Ep11 00012.png Ep11 00023.png Ep11 00052.png Ep11 00067.png Ep11 00091.png Ep11 00092.png Ep11 00098.png Ep11 00103.png Ep11 00117.png Ep11 00118.png Ep11 00121.png Ep11 00122.png Ep11 00126.png Ep11 00127.png Ep11 00136.png Ep11 00138.png Ep11 00156.png Ep11 00171.png Ep11 00184.png Ep11 00195.png Ep11 00199.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00015.png S2Ep01_00023.png S2Ep01_00036.png S2Ep01_00040.png S2Ep01_00046.png S2Ep01_00051.png S2Ep01_00056.png S2Ep01_00058.png S2Ep01_00064.png S2Ep01_00074.png S2Ep01_00124.png S2Ep01_00172.png S2Ep01_00219.png S2Ep01_00261.png S2Ep01_00293.png S2Ep01_00298.png S2Ep01_00304.png S2Ep01_00310.png S2Ep01_00351.png Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (3).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (10).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (19).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (20).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (22).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (26).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (45).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (46).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (47).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (49).jpg S2Ep03_00035.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00075.jpg S2Ep03_00129.jpg S2Ep03_00141.jpg S2Ep03_00216.jpg S2Ep03_00221.jpg S2Ep03_00293.jpg S2Ep03_00354.jpg S2Ep04_00023.png S2Ep04_00071.png S2Ep04_00134.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00022.png S2Ep06_00093.png S2Ep06_00094.png S2Ep06_00139.png S2Ep06_00198.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00367.png S2Ep06_00368.png S2Ep07_00014.png S2Ep07_00016.png S2Ep07_00032.png S2Ep07_00045.png S2Ep07_00064.png S2Ep07_00071.png S2Ep07_00117.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00184.png S2Ep07_00220.png S2Ep07_00224.png S2Ep07_00351.png 7_S2Ep08.png 41_S2Ep08.png 59_S2Ep08.png 120_S2Ep08.png 125_S2Ep08.png 335_S2Ep08.png 12_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep09.png 145_S2Ep09.png 203_S2Ep09.png 235_S2Ep09.png 267_S2Ep09.png 268_S2Ep09.png 270_S2Ep09.png 301_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 2_S2Ep10.png 6_S2Ep10.png 48_S2Ep10.png 61_S2Ep10.png 92_S2Ep10.png 127_S2Ep10.png 158_S2Ep10.png 231_S2Ep10.png 279_S2Ep10.png 304_S2Ep10.png 310_S2Ep10.png 328_S2Ep10.png 140_S2Ep11.png 149_S2Ep11.png 161_S2Ep11.png 162_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 214_S2Ep11.png 231_S2Ep11.png 244_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 320_S2Ep11.png 1_S2Ep12.png 60_S2Ep12.png 62_S2Ep12.png 66_S2Ep12.png 150_S2Ep12.png 168_S2Ep12.png 191_S2Ep12.png 203_S2Ep12.png 211_S2Ep12.png 251_S2Ep12.png 328_S2Ep12.png 402_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 438_S2Ep12.png 6_S2Ep13.png 15_S2Ep13.png 19_S2Ep13.png 33_S2Ep13.png 68_S2Ep13.png 114_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png 242_S2Ep13.png 294_S2Ep13.png 366_S2Ep13.png 370_S2Ep13.png 400_S2Ep13.png 463_S2Ep13.png 466_S2Ep13.png Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member